Better In Time
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: After a bad breakup, Lucy finds herself looking for some self worth. While searching for that self worth, she goes on a few solo missions only to find a certain iron dragon slayer unconscious and badly injured. Next thing they know they are now partners and find themselves growing closer and closer. Who would have seen this coming? Galu. I really fail at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

First Galu story. Most people find them as a crack pairing, but I actually really like them together. Enjoy.

OoooO

Dodging another clawing, she spun around and snagged the demon's leg with her whip. Pulling it back, she jumped upward as a quick reflex; she gulped once realizing that she almost got hit again. Catching her breath, she let out a pant. The demon got up from the broken tree she had slammed it against.

Running straight at her, she quickly jumped to the side and gripped onto one of her keys. Upon summoning Sagittarius, she commanded the spirit to aim for the legs. Obeying her request, he quickly aimed and shot arrows at the beyond pissed demon. It had been hit while charging at the two, upon getting hit, it had spiraled out of control and rolled into the ground.

Both her and her spirit jumped away from where they were standing, and watched as the huge beast rammed into a few trees before finally going unconscious. She had thanked her spirit back after a proper thank you, and then examined the demon. The job specifically told her to capture the beast alive and bring it back to the town.

Calling out Taurus, who admired her body and complemented her, she asked him to simply tie the beast up and help her carry it back to town. He walked behind her while tugging along the demon and admiring her behind.

Once in town, she collected her pay, and retired to her hotel room. Thanking Taurus for his help, she crashed onto her bed and grunted lowly. Her first solo mission was a success, but it took much less time than she had hoped for. She hoped it would last for at least more than two days, but already completing the mission on the first day. Sure it was awesome and boosted her confidence up to great heights, but she took the mission to get away from the guild (and how much the job paid). To get away from someone, make that two some ones.

Grunting lowly, she get up and retired into her bathroom for a much needed shower.

XxxxX

_She had locked herself in her apartment for days, three to be exact. Their breakup wasn't messing or anything, but it hurt, right? Of course it would hurt, she had loved him. She wasn't planning on locking herself away, but then she found out the truth. The truth that made he not just upset, but betrayed._

_For those three days, she called upon her spirits just for comfort. First she had called on Scorpio, he had appeared ready for battle, but then he saw her looking beyond sad. She hugged him and explained herself, she then said multiple times, "Don't hurt Aquarius! Don't you even think about hurting her like that! I swear if you do, I will not be so nice to you! Make her happy, she really loves you!" She cried on him, and kept telling him those things._

_Scorpio nodded and responded while holding her tightly, "I won't yea. Trust me; I cared too much to lose her yea. She means everything to me, she does yea. You'll find someone way better, you will yea." After he looked at her for a moment, she let out a small smile. _

_"Thank you Scorpio." She simply stated and then sent him away. She then called for Crux; she was barely able to whimper, "Hi." Then she broke down and requested to know what her now ex was doing. _

_Crux had agreed and found him with the other girl. Lucy only sobbed into her hands, Crux had offered some words of comfort before leaving back to the spirit world. _

_How Lucy found out was what really got her._

_It happened earlier today, just as she was about to leave someone had knocked on her door. She walked over and opened it only to see one of her neighbors, she lived down the hall from Lucy._

_"Morning Ms. May, how are you?" Lucy replied cheerfully, despite the prior breakup that had occurred the day before._

_The older woman, who looked to be in her late twenties, had fidgeted. "I have been fine. How have you been?"_

_Lucy shifted in slight discomfort, but nodded, "Oh I've been alright, same old, same old. What brings you here?"_

_The woman sighed sadly, and looked around, "Well you know your boyfriend, the pink haired one?"_

_Lucy gave a slight nod, but was about to tell her that they were no longer a couple. But the woman only continued. "Well I had been working a shift at that café across town and he happened to walk in with some other girl, she had short white hair." _

_Lucy nodded; she knew it must have been Lisanna. The woman let out another sigh before continuing. "I didn't think anything of when they came in, but then they well….they started kissing and such." _

_Lucy's eyes went wide, her mouth opened. Stunned, Lucy leaned against the doorway as if her legs no longer worked. She only stared at Ms. May waiting for the story to continue. "How long ago was this?" _

_Ms. May looked down and stated sadly, "About a week ago." The woman looked sad and muttered, "I thought that maybe you two were no longer together, so when they came in a couple more times and acted like a couple, I just shrugged it off."_

_Lucy seriously felt like her world just fell apart. She still leaned in the doorway for support, she felt sick. She nodded, "I see."_

_"But then I saw you two together a few days ago, and I wasn't able to tell you sooner. I am so sorry Lucy, I really am!" She bowed and apologized again._

_Lucy sighed and nodded, "Thank you for telling me. It's fine, I understand if you were busy." _

_Once Ms. May was gone, Lucy closed her door and then let herself crumble. She only sought out comfort in her spirits. That is why she was here now, weeping her heart out, and calling upon her spirits for some help._

_She called upon Plue and Lyra at the same time. She asked for Lyra to sing a sad song, and hugged Plue while Lyra did so. She cried while Lyra sang, Plue tried to comfort her, but it was no use._

_Once she had finally fallen asleep, Lyra and Plue went back to the spirit world. _

_The next day she called upon Sagittarius, she cried on him. Sagittarius knew what was coming, but still was surprised when she tackled him in a hug. She let out her tears and cries, Sagittarius did not mind. He only gave comforting words as best as he could._

_Then she called Horologium, who had opened himself for her. But instead she sat on her bed and choked out what happened. Horologium nodded while listening to her, she even choked out an apology. "I'm sorry Horologium, I j-just real-really need to-to b-be arou-around people w-who care and I-I trust."_

_Horologium had simply patted her back and told her, "It is fine, we are here for you."_

_She then called Capricorn. He had tried to give her some comfort, but she bit her bottom lip and held in her tears. "I want you to help me get stronger while you are here. This is how I want some comfort from you, ok?" _

_He nodded and helped her with meditation. They then worked on her kicks and punches, which took several hours to perfect. Lucy had worked her butt off, she had done this to try and get rid of all the memories. _

_Once they had done enough, she then cried in front of him. "I'm sorry Capricorn, I tried to be strong, but I can't. I am not strong." She choked back as much as she could only to feel the goat spirit hold her tightly._

_"Lucy, you are as strong as your mother, it is ok to cry. If it hurts that much, then let it all out, do not hold it back." He had muttered while rocking her back and forth. _

_Lucy cried into his chest and mumbled sorry every few seconds. _

_Capricorn only told her it was fine._

_Lucy then called Virgo. Virgo had appeared with a menacing look upon her face and growled lowly, her blue eyes narrowed, and her voice full of fury, "Who must I punish princess?" _

_Lucy looked down, "No one Virgo, no one needs to be punished." A few tears fell from her eyes._

_"But someone has hurt you princess, they must be punished!" Virgo stated while holding out a fist. _

_Lucy still held back as many tears as she could, "Not now, not right now. Virgo…could you please just hold me?" _

_Virgo nodded and wrapped her arms around the brokenhearted girl. Lucy cried on Virgo's shoulder, and whimpered out her feelings of betrayal, agony, anger, suffering, and just sorrow. Virgo held the girl tightly, her anger rose as Lucy continued to cry more and more. _

_Virgo disappeared still persisting on punishing the person who caused her pain, but Lucy was still too depressed to even consider revenge. She called Taurus out next. Who did not complement her body for once, he merely hugged the pained girl, and held her close allowing her to shed her tears and show weakness._

_She did so, which broke the bull spirit's heart. He still held her close, not being a pervert the whole time he was there. He deeply cared for her, all her spirits did, and this pained them to see her in such a state. _

_The next person she called upon that day was Cancer. He did not ask how she wanted her hair done, or anything. He only looked at her waiting for her to tell him something. She wiped away her tears and then mumbled, "Cancer, I don't know what to do anymore! It hurts and I hate this feeling of being stabbed in the back!" _

_Cancer nodded at the poor girl, and opened his arms to welcome her into a hug. She practically jumped her spirit in a hug, and did not cry. She only told him everything that happened. He listened to her every word, and let her take her time. She did not cry. She stayed strong. _

_The last spirit she had summoned was Aries. Aries came out and cried out, "I'm so sorry." She hugged the girl and mumbled, "I truly am." _

_Lucy started balling again. She cried until she couldn't anymore. She ended up asleep on Aries, which the spirit did not mind. She gently toyed with Lucy's blonde hair and then placed her on her bed. Aries mumbled another sorry before disappearing back to the spirit world._

_Once Lucy had awakened the third day, she looked at herself in the bathroom. Her eyes puffy and slightly red, it was obvious that she had been crying. She still wasn't ready to go to the guild; she feared Lisanna and Natsu would be there. _

_Still in need of comfort, she summoned Gemini. The two twins appeared already well aware of their master's/friend's emotions. Lucy gave a sad smile, "Hi there."_

_The two smiled back and said, "Hi Lucy!" _

_Lucy felt herself start to break again, and soon enough she crashed onto her knees while tears slowly traced down her flushed face. The twins quickly transformed into Lucy only to get a better grasp of how emotionally torn she was. They held her close, which was a sign that meant 'go on and cry'. They felt her emotions and now understood how pained and alone she felt._

_Lucy started to scream into Gemini and ask the same question over and over again. "Why?" Gemini still held her close and rocked her back and forth; they petted her hair trying to help calm her down. _

_Once Lucy had collected herself enough to stand, she thanked Gemini and had them return. She placed a glass of water on her table, then opened the gate of Aquarius. Aquarius gave her a blank stare, and then opened her mouth, but Lucy beat her to it._

_"I'm sorry Aquarius! I just needed someone who is happy and cheerful, so I call Scorpio! I am sorry if I ruined your date or anything, I just was so sad and-" _

_She had been cut off by a warm embrace. Aquarius was actually hugging her. Aquarius sighed as she held the girl, "I understand. Scorpio already told me everything, I know it all. I am grateful that you still care about me even when I torture you so. I understand how much pain you must feel, I could tell how much you cared about him. I won't judge you about not having a boyfriend, ok?" _

_Lucy nodded her head against Aquarius' shoulder. Aquarius pulled away, a sweet smile on her lips, but it quickly disappeared turning into rage and anger. Her vase now in hand, while a dark aura surrounded her, "Now where is the bastard who did that to you!? Where the hell is that cheating bastard!?"_

_Lucy let out a tiny laugh and a small smile slip. She stared at Aquarius as she still ranted about how the next time she saw the bastard she would create a tidal wave so big it would drown him. Aquarius noticed the girl's smile and nodded, "I like it better when you smile. I know we aren't exactly the best of friends, but I know you will find someone way better than him. He does not deserve you."_

_Aquarius took her leave, which left Lucy feeling a little better about herself. She then called out Loke. Loke was beyond pissed, once he had appeared he searched the room and sniffed around. "Where is the dick?!" he had snarled lowly. _

_Lucy sighed, "Not here. Probably at the guild, maybe on a mission." Her voice cracked a little._

_Loke pulled her into him, and muttered into her hair, "I will get him for this; he will not get away with it. I promise you that." He held her closer; he felt her tears seep through the fabric of his suit. "It is ok to cry, I will not judge it."_

_He ran his hand through her golden locks of hair; he murmured soft word to her and promised her that he would not allow Natsu to get away with such a thing. Loke had stayed with her the whole day, and throughout the night. Even as she slept on the lion spirit, he stayed with her. _

_That morning Lucy had enough of feeling sorry for herself. She charged into the bathroom and showered, then proceeded to change into her undergarments, and into a dark blue v-neck tee (which had revealed a good piece of cleavage), along with some black short shorts. She slipped on her black combat boots and her brown belt which held her keys. She packed a small backpack full of clothes, and fastened her whip in its place. _

_Loke who had been blindfolded had asked, "Done yet?" _

_Lucy sighed, "Yes." _

_Loke removed the blindfold and then whistled. "Well now, there is my beautiful princess." Lucy gave a light blush which made Loke smile, "Now tell me, what are you going to do?"_

_Lucy smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see." _

_She closed his gate and threw her backpack over her shoulder. Then she headed out to the guild._

_XxxxX_

_The guild doors flew open, walking by everyone, head ignoring any stares or comments, she head straight to the bar. She noticed a certain fire dragon slayer didn't even notice her presence; it only made her even angrier. She leaned over the bar and stared at the takeover mage. "Hey Mira, could you get me a bucket of ice cold water, with ice cubes in it?" _

_Mira eyed her and then mumbled softly, "Why?"_

_"You'll see soon enough." Lucy answered while glancing behind her and then back at the barmaid. _

_As soon as Mira disappeared to get what Lucy had asked, Lucy gently patted her keys. She sensed her spirits shaking, most likely in anger and rage. She sighed while glancing at her ex-boyfriend, __**that lying bastard.**_

_Mira had returned with what Lucy had asked for, she tapped the blonde celestial mage and muttered, "There you go Lucy." _

_Lucy smiled warmly, "Thank you Mira." Then she took the bucket carefully, afraid to spill any of the freezing water, she walked over towards the fire dragon slayer. Who was too engrossed in his conversation with the youngest of the Strauss siblings. _

_Then without any warning she dumped the bucket of water on his head. He shot up from his seat and yelped in shock. He frantically turned around several times looking for whoever had did that, that's when his eyes landed on Lucy. His eyes traveled down her body only to land his eyes on the bucket she held._

_"What the hell Luce?!" he screeched, anger filled his eyes. Upon not getting a response, he inched closer to her and shouted, "What the hell-"_

**_Bam!_**

_Lucy had hit him with the bucket. She swung it with tremendous force and speed. It had sent him flying and crashing into another table. Before he could get up, she made her way towards the request board. The whole guild had gone dead silent, even Erza had not spoken up. _

_Lucy examined the request board for a good amount of time. Once she picked out a job, she took it into her hand and walked over to the bar. She carefully set the bucket on the counter and showed Mira the job request. "I'm going on this one. Alone."_

_Mira nodded slightly, but she was just as confused as everyone else. Lucy then spun on her heel and took her leave. She heard Natsu calling for her and yelling at her._

_Finally she stopped and threw a chair at him. He dodged it with a smirk, but failed to dodge the other one that came at him. Lucy glared at him and growled loud enough for everyone to hear, "That's what you get you bastard."_

_She turned around and opened the guild doors, she panted in anger. Then she turned her head only a bit to see him slowly getting up, Lisanna by his side. "Was it really worth it to cheat on me?" _

_His eyes went wide, __**how did she find out?**__ But she said it loud enough for everyone else to hear as well. _

_Lucy didn't stay to watch how everyone else reacted, she just walked off. _

XxxxX

Reappearing from her shower, she fell back onto her bed. She wore pajama shorts and an oversized shirt. She sighed while drying her hair. "What am I to do?"

She got up and walked over to the window. Pulling back the curtain, she stared at the town who was celebrating the capture of the beast that had been terrorizing the town. She smiled to herself; she had taken that thing down. By herself. No one else helped her, no, she did that.

Leaning against the window frame, she muttered, "Time to let it go, time to walk away, time to say goodbye." She then let a golden chain slip through her fingers and fall out the window. A few tears formed, but she held her ground.

This was a new start for her. Without him to block her way.

OoooO

So….I'm not really into this whole making Natsu a jerk thing, but it was hard to pass up, so whatever. Please review and tell how it is. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Slight Denial

Chapter 2: Slight Denial

I just wanna say thank you guys! I am so happy that you guys like the story so far :) it makes me really happy, anyways just want to say that I have never been a GajeelxLevy fan, I mean I kinda see it, but I just don't like them. I don't know why, but I really like Gajeel and Lucy together. Like they have become my favorite pairing all of a sudden, weird, huh?

Alrighty then, with that being said, let's get this show on the road!

OoooO

That day he had been in the guild in his usual corner munching on scrap metal while occasionally taking a sip of his beer. He _had _noticed that she had not been present for three days straight. He also noticed that the sad excuse of a dragon slayer had been present and was still cheerful and his normal self.

A part of him was slightly angry and a bit ticked at the idiot's carefree mannerism when it was obvious that his girlfriend was not there. Instead of checking up on her, he stayed there in his seat talking to the youngest of the take-over mages. Of course still being his normal self.

He was actually tempted to go and confront the fire dragon slayer himself about the absent girl, but his thoughts were cut short when the guild doors flew open and a scent that had been missing for a while had filled his nose. A scent which much to his surprise he had missed.

He watched her with his blood red eyes as she strolled through the guild as though it were any normal day. He saw her speak before Mira even had a chance to, she asked for a bucket of water? Well that was new, not her normal order. But then he noticed something else about her, something off. Her attire was similar to what she usually wore, but her facial expressions along with her attire seemed off.

He noticed that she was fazed a bit on how the idiot dragon slayer hadn't even paid any attention to her. He also sensed anger within her, along with a tad bit of pain. He still watched her carefully while chewing on some more metal. As soon as Mira had handed her the water, she muttered a short 'thank you' and then walked off with the bucket.

The thing she did next made him choke on his metal treat because he started the snicker. She had poured the whole bucket on the fireball. He must have pissed her off big time, probably forgot their anniversary or something along those lines. But when she had slammed the bucket into his face, that proved that there was something more than just a simple, 'I forgot it was today'. That meant really shit was going down, and the look of death she was giving proved it even more.

She then grabbed a job request and took it without hesitation. He was really enjoying the show to a great extent, so far she had beaten the fireball without much effort, and she looked quite attractive while doing so.

Then the chairs flew, two went soaring across the room right at the fireball. He managed to avoid one, but not the second one. He flew backwards and crashed down hard onto the ground. Another snicker flew past his lips; he really was enjoying this show, especially when she called him a bastard. Yet he knew that her saying that meant something big.

Sure enough he was right, because what she said next right after opening the guild doors, really stirred everyone else up. _"Was it really worth it to cheat on me?" _

Natsu's face went pale as soon as the words echoed into his ears. He froze, Lisanna did as well. Fear struck both of them; they both looked like a deer in headlights.

A low growl had formed in the back of his throat while his red eyes boiled in slight anger, did he really stoop that low? His fists subconsciously balled into fists as his anger flared up and rose to dangerously high levels. Sure enough the whole guild turned against him. The ice mage took the privilege of throwing the first punch. Of course calling him a "Bastard!" and a "Prick!" while doing so.

Next was the Amazon herself, her death glare along with a fierce punch to the gut, she even pulled out a sword. Luckily she was held back, they convinced her to allow everyone else to pummel him first before she killed him. And they did.

Mira had gone demon on him, she screamed at him and at her younger sister. She threatened each one of them; she became scarier than Erza for a second. Elfman was beyond disappointed on both of them; he socked Natsu and looked away from Lisanna as if it was a waste of his time to even lecture her. Everyone was beyond pissed, and everyone had their fair share of yelling/screaming at them. Even Levy had shouted at them, and hit the fire dragon slayer multiple times; she even smacked Lisanna across the face. Jet and Droy only glared at the two, both feeling sorry for the celestial mage. Laxus had struck Natsu with lightning while Evergreen simply punched Lisanna in the arm, hard. Freed and Bixlow had glared at the two, rage and anger seeping through the dark aura around them. Bixlow was so close on using his magic on them, but was stopped by Mira. Cana just threw empty wine bottles at them while screaming at the top of her lungs.

But he only stood there, glaring at the two. His fists were shaking now, desperately wanting to hit the bastard in the face. He growled lowly again, his blood red eyes narrowed. He retrained himself from attacking the two, but he would get him later, that was a promise.

He just watched as the blue exceed had even hit him multiple times while crying. Wendy had punched him lightly and smacked Lisanna gently. She was crying trying to understand why someone would do such a thing.

He turned away; he forced himself not to act upon what part of him was trying to make him do. Since when did he care about bunny girl anyways? She was just nakama, so of course he would feel the way he did. (In other words: he wanted to slam the idiot of a dragon slayer's face into a brick wall)

He shifted uncomfortably, before finally taking his leave from the guild. He simply left, but he did not go after bunny girl, no, he simply went to his home. Although a part of him wanted to see if she was alright.

XxxxX

She leaned against the window and stared at the blurred figures. The train was moving at a fairly fast speed today, but it did not faze anyone. Lucy's muscles started to ache just as she woke up that morning; she regretted not properly taking care of them before she went to sleep. She cursed under her breath as she hauled herself to the station in order to catch her train on time.

She held Plue closer to her and let out a small yawn. She really was exhausted, that demon really did a number on her skills. Once she got home she was defiantly going to have Capricorn help her out and train her harder. She needed to get stronger.

It was no longer an option. Now that she decided to fly solo, she could not depend on someone else, let alone a team. She really needed to get stronger, sure she could just depend on her spirits, but Lucy didn't roll like that. She fought alongside her spirits; she never used them as shields.

Ever.

And she was not planning on doing that anytime soon. She was determined now. This was the first step on her new life.

XxxxX

She didn't feel like going to the guild, so she headed straight home. Upon arriving, she noticed a certain ice mage and requip mage by her door. Debating with herself, she tried to figure out whether or not she should stay home or not. Sighing, she turned around and left.

_So much for training…. _She thought while she walked throughout the open market. She passed several magic shops, completely resisting the urge to take a peak and see if there were keys inside. She decided that maybe she would be able to go and train at the park. _Yea, let's go train at the park…_

She walked into the park with a bright smile and then opened Capricorn's gate. "Alright Capricorn, let's work on my punches!" She held her fists while smiling at her spirit.

He chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm, he held up his hands and muttered, "Go ahead and give it your best shot."

She punched the goat's hands with enough power, not too much, but just enough for his hand to go back. "Not bad, but you aren't focusing enough yet."

Lucy pouted and then started punching rapidly. She kept her thoughts in check and concentrated on her strength. "There you go, much better." She heard him say as she increased her speed of releasing her punches.

Then she gave a roundhouse kick which the spirit caught just in time. She gave a small pant and muttered, "Better?"

"Very, now let's meditate; we'll work on other moves afterwards." He had said quite roughly.

Lucy nodded in approval; she then sat down, her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees. She closed her eyes and let out a few deep breathes. "Block off everything else, just concentrate on everything else, focus on your surroundings."

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, she was trying her hardest to be at peace. Her thoughts started running wide which caused her to scrunch up her nose and eyebrows. She tried her hardest to clear her head, but it seemed hopeless. Right when she was about to give up, she felt a huge breeze blow past her.

The cool breeze felt nice on her semi-sweating face, but she took a deep inhale of the breeze and then relaxed her muscles. _Don't think, just do. Don't think, just do._

Her mind seemed to draw a blank; she focused on her surroundings now. She felt the breeze change direction, heard several different things, smelled the earth, she even sensed when people were walking by. Everything seemed to be clicking for her; it all seemed to connect like a puzzle.

She heard Capricorn exclaim in slight joy and praise on how his pupil was able to get the hang of it. She then cracked a smile when she heard him brag about her and how he'd taunt Loke.

Although neither her, nor her spirit had sensed the presence of a certain red eyed dragon slayer watching them. But maybe that was a good thing, no?

XxxxX

Within the next twenty four hours, Lucy had entered the guild and received a whole bunch of sympathy along with some praise.

"You showed that cheater who is boss!" Cana had shouted while raising a barrel up in admiration. "Here's to Lucy!"

The guild roared while cheering for the blonde celestial mage. She even heard Elfman yell, "It was quite manly!"

Then an upset Evergreen who muttered lowly, "That makes no sense."

Laughing, the blonde girl mad her way towards the bar, "Hey Mira, may I have a strawberry milkshake?"

The barmaid nodded while preparing the milkshake. "So how was the mission?"

Lucy sighed, "Fairly easy, I was actually hoping it would be longer though."

Mira placed the glass in front of the blonde, "Why?"

"To get away from, well, you know." Lucy muttered sadly, then took a small sip of the strawberry shake.

Mira patted the young girl on the shoulder, "I do apologize for what Lisanna had done, trust me; both Elman and I were severely disappointed. Elfman hasn't talked to her since then."

Lucy looked down, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disrupt anything between you guys." Worry filled her chocolate brown orbs as she looked back at Mira.

Mira gave a small smile, "It isn't your fault, she brought on herself." The white haired girl wiped a mug while looking down, slight sadness flooded her face. Then she muttered, "You should have seen them the other day though, the whole guild got their case."

"How bad was it?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Put it this way, Natsu won't be able to go anywhere for a while." Mira sighed; a tiny giggle escaped her lips.

Lucy had a small smile forming as she continued to sip her milkshake. She knew that the guild would do a number on him, one reason she said it loud enough for everyone to hear. The other reason was because she wanted everyone to know what he had done to her, the reason she had not been at the guild for three days.

Closing her eyes, she mumbled, "Mira?"

"Yes?" the barmaid muttered while looking up at the blonde.

"Is there any jobs you would suggest for me?" She opened one of her eyes to see what the white haired mage's expression.

Mira tilted her head ever so slightly, and placed her finger on her chin. "Hmm?" She pondered for a moment and then a wide smile spread across her face, "Oh, I have something perfect for you!" She walked off for a second and then returned with a sheet of paper, "It is just asking to deliver some necklace from Clover town to Hargon, and it also has a high pay."

Lucy took the request from Mira and read it carefully, "Well then, I guess I'll be going to Clover town." Lucy gave a small smirk while folding the paper and sliding it into her shorts' pocket. She stood up and smiled at Mira, "See ya around; I got a mission to attend to!"

Then Lucy walked off while bid her farewells to everyone else. This would be about a week mission, maybe longer, but this meant she would be able to get away for a while now. Once she made it to her apartment, she did not waste any time at all. She packed all she thought she would need and then left for the train station.

Taking a few more deep breathes, she nodded to herself. _There is no turning back now!_

OoooO

Much shorter than hoped. Sorry, I will probably update either tomorrow or the next day. Please review and give me your opinion. I want to know whether or not I should continue or not. Oh, and the slight denial is partly on Gajeel's part about why he was angry at Natsu and Lisanna.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wounded and The Hopeless

Chapter 3: The Wounded and The Hopeless

Alright so I must say a few things….

Thank you all for the support!I apologize for the long internet went down, but that still isn't fair to you don't hate me; I'll try harder next again you guys, and I'm sorry!

Now enjoy chapter three. Sorry for any mistakes...

OoooO

"Thank you, miss," the elder woman had mumbled while handing Lucy the necklace. "I must advise you though; this is a very important necklace, so please take good care of it."

Lucy nodded, "Of course mam, I assure you I will not let any bandits touch this necklace."

The woman gave a small smile and nodded, "Very well then, but please do travel on foot, just to be safe."

Lucy nodded, "I will do so if it puts you at ease." Lucy then bid a short farewell and opened Virgo's gate, "Virgo could you please hold onto this while I travel?" Lucy offered Virgo the necklace.

"As you wish Princess." Virgo took the necklace and then asked, "No punishment?"

"No. Thanks again Virgo, it's bad enough I'm having you hold all my stuff as well." Lucy sighed sadly. She gave Virgo an apologetic look.

Virgo shook her head, "No, it is my responsibility to help you Princess." She then bowed and disappeared into the spirit world.

Lucy sighed again and then took out a map. She examined the map trying to figure out which route would her best bet. Letting out another sigh, she decided that traveling through the woods and settling in some small villages would be her best option, especially since that elder woman was very shaking about the whole thing.

She held her head up high and marched out of Clover town and straight into the woods. She knew that her chances of getting lost would be slim as long as she traveled during the day. She had traveled with Team Natsu long enough to maneuver herself through the woods to get to her destination.

She walked along a small creak; the sun was close to setting, so she would wait until the sun was halfway done setting before setting up a camp. She started to think about how much she changed after her breakup with Natsu, she had grown more independent for a fact, also slightly stronger, and she had a bit more confidence, but she still posed herself as weak and useless.

When she compared herself to everyone else, she was without a doubt the weakest, at least in her book. Especially when she compared herself to Lisanna. Lisanna had complete control over her takeover magic, and Lisanna was no damsel in distress, Lisanna could stand her own ground. Lucy couldn't do that before, she was the one that freaked out and froze at the moment of attack. _No wonder Natsu left me for her…_

Quickly slapping herself across the face, she shook her head. She forced all her thoughts of Natsu and Lisanna out as swiftly as she possible could. This was no time for her to feel pity for herself, or even consider thinking about him. She had to focus on the task at hand, this was her second solo mission, and she was not going to screw this one up.

She looked up into the sky, which was still clear and blue, despite how alone she felt, she felt at peace. She didn't have to worry about some kind of damage being done, or there being any unnecessary violence, or random havoc suddenly appearing. It was peaceful to know that she would get full pay, and if she combined this pay with her last pay, she would have enough money for three whole months along with some for food and new clothes.

Jumping with joy, she picked up her pace with a smile plastered across her face. Humming a soft tune, she fell into deep thought again. She overlooked her relationship with Natsu, and skipped over to how long she would fly solo for. She could probably do some missions with Gray, or Erza, maybe even go with Levy and team Shadow Gear, or even Cana, they had grown closer.

Shrugging it off, she came to a halt and decided this was a good spot to set up camp. She took another look around, no poisonous plants. Nodding to herself, she called Virgo out and started to set up camp.

XxxxX

Lucy had learned to wake up early, thanks to he who shall not be named. Lucy's eyes opened a crack; she rolled onto her stomach and let out a yawn. She poked her head out of the tent only to see the sun barely rising. She rose slowly and stretched her body out.

She peeked around and then went back into her tent to change. Throwing a black tank top on and some dark green shorts, she then slipped on her brown combat boots. She walked out and stretched a little more, then proceeded to take down her tent. Once she had packed everything away, she called for Virgo.

"Punishment time?" Virgo asked with her usual blank stare.

Lucy shook her hand, "No, I just need to you take this back to the spirit world, that's all."

Virgo nodded, then swiftly took the packed away tent along with her bag of clothes and of course everything else, then proceeded to disappear into the spirit world. Lucy smiled as Virgo disappeared, and then tightened her belt. She made sure to secure her keys and whip in place.

She relaxed her body a bit, then started walking along the creek again. She stared at the sky pondering and organizing her thoughts.

Hours passed by, the heat of sun was now beating down on her moving figure. The humidity of the forest did not help her either, it only added to her tiredness even more so. She felt as though she was sweating bullets, she let out a small pant before finally stopping for a brief rest. She squatted down and cupped her hands into the cool moving water of the creek. Bringing her cupped hands to her lips, she chugged the cool water down her throat.

She exhaled deeply enjoying the cool water that had rushed down her throat. Taking another sip of the cold water, she let out another heavy sigh of pleasure. She soon pushed herself up, making sure to splash some of the water onto her face. She felt refreshed, rejuvenated, re-energized.

Continuing down the steam, she found herself lost in thought once again. Then found herself accidently bumping into a tree. "Dammit." She muttered to herself.

She lifted herself up and dusted her figure off. Then she heard a low groan, scratch that, a low growl. Fear struck her body, her eyes widened in horror; she took in a breath sharply. Whatever was on the other side of the tree had been disturbed, and it did not sound the least bit happy. The worst part was that she was most likely the one who disturbed it.

Soon another growl was heard. Lucy felt her body start tremble, her breathing slowly losing control, her eyes still wide and panic still filled them. She slowly stepped backwards, her eyes glued onto the tree.

**_Crunch-_**

_Shit! _Her foot had snapped a twig. Cursing and lecturing herself mentally, she heard another growl, this time it sounded threatening though. She gulped, she had no idea on what was behind the tree in front of her, nor did she want to find out. Then she saw something move towards the side.

Holding her breath, her figure slowly started to back away farther away from the creature and the tree.

**_Crunch-_**

_Oh shit, I'm so dead now. _Lucy gulped as the whatever beside the tree started to get up. Stepping into better lighting, there stood a huge bug looking thing. Lucy cringed in slight disgust, the bug looking thing had an awful smell, along with some green fluid seeping though the top of its head.

Feeling the sudden urge to lose her light breakfast, she placed a hand on her mouth; she then swallowed the food that had made it back up. Looking even more sickened than before, Lucy averted her eyes from the giant bug. She was no longer able to look at the thing; she truly feared that she would lose her breakfast.

She pinched her nose, and stepped back again. Sadly the bug took steps forward as she took some back. Instantly regretting not making a run for it once she heard the growling, she turned back to look at the revolting thing.

Shivers ran up her spine, her hand slowly gripped her whip. The bug had tilted its head to the side as if it were trying to figure out what Lucy was doing. Lucy bit her bottom lip her body somewhat trembling, her eyes still watching the bug intently.

That's when the bug oozed out more of the gooey green fluid, then shot it out towards Lucy. She quickly stepped aside, barely avoiding the green goop. Then it came charging at her.

Her first reaction was run. Her second one was jump out of the way. Her third one was jump.

She went with her fourth. She cracked her whip at the bug, which caused it to change direction and slam into a tree. Feeling a bit cocky, and proud of herself, she gave a smug smile, before cracking her whip again towards the giant bug creature.

The bug shook its head several times before protruding pitches formed. A mixed look of concern and nauseation formed on the blonde's face. Then it slammed into Lucy, gripping her waist with its pinchers. She shrieked in pain, the sharp pinchers ripping into and shredding her clothes. They squeezed harder into her waist, moving in a motion that ripped her shirt a part, slowly slicing into her skin.

Another cry of agony echoed into the forest, she pounded her fists onto of the green ooze covered head of the monster. Several tears found their way down her pain stricken face. It felt like razors were cutting into her skin, not enough to make her bleed just yet, but enough to make her suffer.

Lucy pounded again on top of the beast's head, not caring if the stench of the green ooze had stuck onto her hands. She then pulled on an antenna; the bug immediately let her waist go. She fell down and released the bug's antenna as well. Her body ached, but she quickly grabbed one of her keys, not caring on which one she grabbed. She examined it first then opened to gate as fast as she could.

Cancer appeared. "What hairstyle do you want today ebi?" But he soon noticed her injuries and knew that it was a battle.

"Cut off its antennas!" Lucy ordered in a painful cry. She was gripping her sides with one arm while her other pointed towards the bug monster.

Cancer swiftly moved from where he stood to the bug without hesitation. Then in was swift move, the antennas were clean off the bug. Now it was its turn to cry out in anguish, groan in pain. Lucy still felt her body throbbing while some blood had seeped through the cuts that had been inflicted on her.

She felt her knees slowly giving up and leaned on the tree beside her for support. Cancer was helping her as well. That's when a low snarling was heard catching the attention of both the celestial mage and her spirit. The bug started charging at her again, running at full speed, its six legs rushing at the two.

Lucy barely dodged the attack, landing harshly on her side, Cancer beside her. The bug rammed into the tree, destroying it because of the impact. Pieces of the tree spewed out in different directions, flying out and barely nicking Lucy's arms and legs. A large piece had hit Cancer, the piece had went through his upper torso; she looked at him in horror and let out a sharp cry. He reassured her that he would be fine and the disappeared.

Lucy felt anger flood her pained body. How dare that thing hurt her spirit? How dare it hurt her friend in such a way? She pushed herself up and onto her feet. She gripped her whip and cracked it to gain the attention of the stupid bug. She would defiantly squash this thing.

The bug readied itself to charge at her again, it pinched its pinchers as a warning. Lucy narrowed her brown orbs, then cracked her whip again challenging the bug.

She let out a growl that had formed in the back of her throat. The bug also snarled in anger, still staring intently at the girl. It charged at her once again, pinchers extended ready to strike. Lucy waited, then whipped the bug in its eyes. Blinded now, it averted the course it had and slid onto the ground. Lucy jumped up and over the beast; she tucked and rolled along her way back down to the earth.

Panting, she wiped away the sweat that formed on her forehead. The bug was sprawled out on the ground; it still dragged out barely bumping into a tree. The bug slightly twitched, Lucy then cracked her whip again. The bug winced in pain as the whip came in contact with its body.

Lucy did not care so much though, her body shook with anger. She was no longer afraid, she was simply mad. Lashing out another crack of the heart shaped tip, the bug let out an ear splitting cry.

Lucy then called out Sagittarius. "Aim for the head." She muttered it coldly, not caring how out of character she was.

Only complying with her order, he had shot out an arrow straight at the bug's head. It twitched and winced at first then slowly ceased its moving. She sent Sagittarius back after thanking her spirit. She approached the bug carefully, her whip still in hand, her grip tighter than ever. She kicked it lightly, it didn't move.

She knew it was now dead. The pain of her waist had been subdued due to her adrenaline rush; she slowly walked away and continued her journey to complete her job.

After a while then pain returned causing her to call for Virgo, who tended to her carefully. Virgo had bandaged her up and cleaned her wounds. Once Virgo had finished, she bowed and told Lucy to call her if she was hurting again. Lucy had nodded, which Virgo took as a signal to take her leave. And therefore she did.

Lucy took in a deep breath and relaxed her stressed body. She looked up at the sky, fearing that fighting that giant bug might have wasted more time than she hoped. The sun was barely angled from being straight on her.

She let out a sigh of relief. _Good, I still have a couple more hours…_

Stretching out her arms, she took in one more deep breath and then continued down the path she was taking.

XxxxX

At times she grew lonely; she **was **traveling alone, so loneliness did get to her at times. She had been tempted to call on Gemini or Loke, but resisted it, she had to stay strong. Other people went on solo missions and were perfectly fine, they may have experienced loneliness, but they dealt with it.

And so would she.

She nodded in approval of her decision. She was strong, mentally, more or less on the physical side, and emotionally. She was a beautiful, confident, tough, amazing, intelligent, wonder-

Tears flooded down her cheeks. Who was she kidding? She was none of the things she had stated in her head. If she were, then maybe Natsu wouldn't have left her? Maybe she would not be so lonely here in the woods? Maybe she would still be in Natsu's arms? Maybe she would still be with Nat-

"Just stop thinking!" She bitterly snapped at herself. Wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, she closed her eyes. "Just shut up already. This won't get you anywhere."

Looking down upon herself wasn't going to change anything. What Natsu had done was his choice. Maybe it was **_because _**Lisanna had something that she didn't, but even if she did, this was no time to dwell upon it. She clenched her fists tightly, fighting back her tears and calming down her breathing.

She was only kidding herself. She wasn't strong on any level. Not mentally, not physically, and especially not emotionally. Her knees started to ache; they felt like they were crumbling. As if the weight of her emotions was too much to bear. Before she knew it she was on her knees. Tears freely flowing down her flushed face, no longer choking back the silent sobs in her throat, she enveloped her face with her hands while hanging her head down.

_I'm such a fool. An idiot to think that he would even care that much. I'm so stupid, how could I be so reckless? I should have known, Lisanna and him, they were meant to be together. I was just the one who got in the way. I can't believe I actually fell for all the lies! _

More quiet sobs escaped her mouth; tears still cascaded down her face. She thought that she had settled these emotions; she thought she had already got over all of this. Again, she only fooled herself into believing that.

_Why can't I just get over it? _

She knew why though. Natsu was her first love. Her first kiss. Her first everything. He had meant everything to her, he **was** her everything! She devoted all of her to him, and the only thing she got in return was a stab to the back. And oh how did it tore her a part, it hurt and burned.

_I'm so hopeless…_

She wasn't just stabbed once but multiple times. And to think that he dumped her! Now that was just selfish, the least he could have done is let her do that. She remembered that day too.

It was after their mission together. He walked her home. She felt like something was off, but didn't question it. It was dark and cold that night.

XxxxX

_"Why don't you come in?" Lucy offered with bright smile spread across her face. She stared at Natsu, her eyes full of love and joy. _

_"Nah, I really should just go home." Natsu mumbled softly. He then scratched the back of his head._

_That was a first; he would usually just walk in and tackle her in a hug. Then he would jump onto her bed with her in his arms and kiss her. Now she knew something was wrong._

_"What's wrong?" her voice full of concern, she gently touched his arm._

_Natsu looked away, "Luce, I've been thinking a lot lately." He sighed. _

_"What about?" she furrowed her eyebrows in wonder. _

_"About, well us. About this relationship we have." Natsu muttered lowly. He still avoided eye contact._

_"Ok then, what about us?" Lucy mumbled. She had an uneasy feeling brewing up inside her. But put it at ease, she knew that Natsu loved her so there was nothing to worry about, right? _

_If only she knew how wrong she had been._

_"I think that it'd be best if we had sometime a part." Natsu looked her straight in the eyes. _

_Lucy felt the world shattered below her, it was as if the ceiling was caving in on her. Her breath was hitched. "Wha-what?"_

_Natsu still stared at her, "I said that it would be better for us if we broke up. I'm sorry Lucy, but this isn't working for me."_

_Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe all of a sudden. The only thing she could hear was the sound of something breaking. She whipped her head around looking for a broken or fallen object. But she knew that it was her heart that had caused that sound._

_She gulped, "You really think this?"_

_"Yea." His reply was so simple, as if breaking up was an everyday thing. _

_"Did I do something wrong?" she unsteadily asked._

_"It's not you, it's just me. I'm sorry Luce, I really am." He then turned away and walked off. _

_She knew what that famous line meant though, translation: It is you; it has nothing to do with me. She slowly closed the door and then leaned her back against it. She slid down while tears poured from her eyes, she wailed out letting the world know how much heartbreak could hurt._

XxxxX

"The least you could have done is given me the privilege of dumping you! You were the cheater and lair! Not me!" She yelled to no one.

She was curled up in a ball now, holding herself in an attempt to stop her shaking. She had managed to stop the tears, but still sniffed. Her body ached, her head pounded, her heart was wrenched.

She stayed like that for several minutes, before she snapped back to reality and remembered her job. She had to finish it; she had the Fairy Tail name to uphold! She rose up with a fist out and nodded to herself, no more self pity! She could not tolerate such a weakness!

_Job first! Pity later!_

Wiping away any loose tears, she felt a sudden rush of confidence surge through her body. Then she marched on. No use in wasting tears on such emotions, such stupid and idiotic emotions. They meant nothing, they only showed weakness, and weakness was something she could not show. No matter how vulnerable she was inside, outside she could not, would not show it.

She cleared all her thoughts and focused on her surroundings as she walked. All her senses came into play. From her hearing to her sense of smell to her eyesight. It was surreal actually, she felt as though her eyes noticed things she never had before. Her sense of touch as well become delicate, like if the breeze changed direction the slightest bit, she flinched. Her hearing became almost as good as Nat-, Wendy's or Gajeel's!

She could not think about him. Nothing about him.

Closing her eyes, she went back into her peaceful state. Then she heard a groan. One that signaled pain. She stopped and scanned the area. She saw no one, and nothing. She continued to walk when another groan of pain was heard.

She stopped herself and looked around. Another groan was heard, this time she followed it. And yet another was heard, and another. When it finally ceased, Lucy heard a rustling in the brushes only a few feet away from her.

Fear struck her once again, _what if it's some bug again?_ She took a step back, but suddenly felt guilt wash over her, _or it could be someone who is actually hurt…_

She continued to approach where the bush had moved and where the groans that rung out in pain had been. She reached out and pulled the bushes away. She turned her head away in fear, but once nothing had lashed out at her, she turned back only to gasp.

There was Gajeel and Pantherlily. Both bruised badly, and had severe cuts and gashes. Blood had covered them, more so Gajeel than Pantherlily. Lucy gasped at the two. She quickly rushed over to the two and examined how bad the wounds were.

The wounds were pretty bad, they were enough to make the dragon slayer unconscious, and that spoke for itself. Lucy lifted Gajeel's arm carefully, she examined a deep cut that ran down his forearm, luckily it wasn't deep enough to go into the vein or else he could possibly die.

She gently set his arm back down and then examined the exceed. His wounds weren't as bad as Gajeel's, but she still needed to tend to him and fast. Lucy quickly called Virgo out, "Virgo please I needed the first aid kit and fast!"

Virgo didn't waste any time, she quickly poofed away and then reappeared with the kit in hand. She helped Lucy bandage Pantherlily up by holding the exceed carefully. When Lucy gently dabbed some alcohol on Gajeel's cut on his forearm, dragon slayer swung his arm in pain. Lucy was barely able to avoid the hit.

Virgo quickly restrained the dragon slayer as best as she could. But he began to overpower the maid dressed spirit. Lucy then called upon Taurus to help Virgo. He held the iron dragon slayer down while Lucy continued to tend to his wounds.

Once she had bandaged him up as well, she looked around the area for their bags. She looked behind several bushes and trees before finally finding the black shoulder bag which belonged to Gajeel, and a smaller bag, which she assumed belonged to Lily.

She grabbed both bags, and sighed. She lifted the exceed carefully and held him as if he were a small child in her arms. She then asked Taurus to carry Gajeel. Her spirit happily complied.

XxxxX

As they walked through the woods, Taurus then muttered, "Where is Miss Lucy and her awesome body going to take these two?"

Lucy looked over her shoulder and muttered, "To a town, that's why I sent Virgo to go find one."

Taurus nodded and continued to stare at her from behind. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to walk in front of the perverted spirit. Then Virgo appeared, "Follow me Princess. There is a town not far from here."

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Thanks again Virgo!"

The three found themselves in a small village; they walked in search of an inn. Lucy spotted one and quickly ran inside with Virgo and Taurus not far behind. Once inside Lucy leaned over the counter (after handing Lily to Virgo with extreme care), "Can I have a room with two queen size beds? She asked while holding two fingers out.

The clerk nodded and checked for any free room that matched her request. "Well you are in luck mam; we have one room left with two queen size beds."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, how much will it cost exactly?"

"A night?" the clerk questioned, but then muttered, "10 thousand jewels."

Lucy sighed and asked Virgo for her purse. "Here is the jewels, so don't charge in the morning, ok?"

The clerk nodded while counting the jewels, he then handed her a key. "There you are, room 109, second floor."

XxxxX

Lucy gently set down the exceed with great care, but Lily started to stir. Lily then muttered with squinted eyes, "Lucy?" Lucy gently petted him back into his sleeping state.

She then looked at Gajeel who Taurus had carefully set down on the other bed. Lucy nodded to herself before setting a few things on the table in the room. She closed both Taurus' and Virgo's gates, and then smiled at the dragon slayer and exceed.

_I've never seen Gajeel so at peace…he actually looks kinda cute…_ Lucy let out a soft giggle, before opening the door. She slipped the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle and then closed the door quietly as possible. She had left the key in there along with their bags and a note that stated: **Hope you had a good sleep. Don't get in any more trouble. **

Lucy stretched out and left the town shortly after exiting the inn. She started back in the woods only to realize it had already grown dark. She continued until she came across the creek again.

Then she set up camp. She curled up into her sleeping bag and let out a yawn. Then she fell into a deep sleep.

OoooO

Ended pretty bad, huh? Well I won't make any promises, but I will **try** to post the next chappie by the end of the month, I'm going to be without internet for a while again, so yea. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4: Stunned

Chapter 4: Stunned

I don't really have anything to say, so just enjoy the chappie. And sorry for any mistakes.

OoooO

He turned to his side, and sharp pain shot up his body, he let out a low grunt. His face scrunched up in pain, then the memories flooded his head. He shot half his body up and scanned the area with his blood red eyes; he realized he was no longer in the forest. But in a room?

He now felt the softness of the bed below him, and smelled the scent of the room along with something slightly familiar. He turned to see Lily laying and sleeping quite peaceful on a bed next to him. He was covered in bandages, but still seemed at peace.

So that shit did happen…but how the fuck did I get here? The iron dragon slayer looked around for any clues, or maybe even detect the scent that barely lingered in the room. That's when his eyes landed on a table with their stuff, he got up. Another sharp pain shot up, he looked down at himself. He too was covered in bandages, his forearm wrapped to cover the nasty gash that was there.

He slowly approached the table, pain in each step he took. He hissed lowly and cursed the dam demons that caused his wounds. And the fucking mages too. He was going to get them back for making him seem like a weakling.

He examined the table, there was a sheet of paper along with what he assumed was the key to the room. He gruffly took the piece of paper and skimmed over what had been written. The penmanship looked familiar, but just like the faint scent, he couldn't place his finger on it. He then noticed a solid iron brick on the table along with some other goods, but his eyes were set on the brick.

He lifted the brick with ease, and examined it. It was pure iron, his eyes widened in satisfaction, his tongue stuck out and licked him lips before he finally took a bite of the brick. His taste buds went wild, he rarely ever got to have pure iron, and man did he love the taste.

He swung a chair out, then promptly sat down. He indulged himself in this brick of sweet bliss. It was a rare moment for him to take the time to spoil himself in such a way, scratch that, to even spoil himself at all.

Taking another bite of the delicious brick of goodness, he examined the room again. It was fairly nice, not first class, more like second, maybe third. Probably 5 thousand to 10 thousand jewels. He glanced over at his barely awaking exceed and then proceeded to finish his iron brick.

With a satisfying smile, he turned to his exceed. "Oi! Who brought us here Lily?"

His exceed lazily stood on the bed and looked around while rubbing his eyes. "Your guess is as good as mine. I only remember dragging you through the woods before blacking out."

Gajeel nodded. He then stood up; he tried to figure out who exactly helped them out. He sniffed around and mumbled, "The scent familiar to ya?"

Lily slowly arose and flew around while sniffing away, "Well it is quite familiar, but I cannot place it."

Gajeel sighed and grumbled lowly, "Same here." He fell back onto the bed, "Damn, I want to find whoever did this and threaten them. I want to make sure they don't go around telling people we are weak or anything." He then let out a growl.

Lily flew over towards his companion, then patted his shoulder on his unharmed arm. "It was probably some random traveler who happened to come across us."

Gajeel debated with himself before finally nodding. "I guess you're right." He stood up from his bed and stretched. "Well let's just get out of here and go beat up those mages. They aren't getting away with harming us!" He growled lowly while throwing his bag over his shoulder.

Lily followed his actions before stumbling upon a red container. He cautiously opened the container, and was overwhelmed by the smell of fish. His eyes grew wide, fresh fish. He slipped a few into his mouth before noticing Gajeel's cocky grin. He then muttered, "I saw you munching on your brick, so leave me be."

Gajeel let out his famous laugh and only grinned. The exceed turned away, he continued to eat his fish while Gajeel kept snickering away. He then got up and placed the container into his bag with great care. Then he slowly flew towards the door and stared at Gajeel, "Coming?" He then opened the door and flew out.

Gajeel quickly grabbed the key and made his way to the door. He closed it and followed his exceed down the hall.

Once they made it to the front desk, Gajeel handed the guy the key. The guy cowered behind the counter in slight fear, but he reached out to grab the key. "Ho-how was yo-your st-st-stay?"

Gajeel grinned in amusement. He made a move that caused the guy to flinch backwards. He let out a dark chuckle and then muttered, "Fine." He then stared at Lily before asking, "So how much does the stay cost?"

The guy gained some courage before mumbling quietly, "It was paid for already…" Gajeel gave him a perplexed look. "Didn't the girl tell you?"

"What girl?" He asked still giving him a look.

The guy cowered back once again. "Umm the one who bought you here."

"What she look like?" He snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"She was about this high," he raised his hand up to show her height, "She was fairly nice, and hot." He quickly covered his mouth as his face grew flush. He then took in a deep breath and ignored Gajeel's snickers. "She had brown eyes and blonde hair past her shoulders." He hoped that was enough information for Gajeel. He then pointed at Gajeel's guild mark, "And she had that mark on her hand, it was pink though."

Gajeel's eyes went wide. No, bunny girl brought us here? No, there is no way it was her!

But Gajeel's thoughts were brought to life when Lily made a sudden outburst.

"Lucy did bring us here! I remember seeing her before I fell back to sleep." Lily then glanced at Gajeel who seemed to be taking this all in still. He looked beyond shocked; his red eyes wide, his mouth agape, his breath caught in his throat.

"Anyways, she paid for the room and everything, so you have nothing to worry about." the clerk muttered while backing away a bit.

Lily nodded at the clerk and said, "Thank you for the information. We shall take our leave now." Lily then transformed and lifted Gajeel up, for he was still too shocked to move.

The two were already on the outskirts of town before Gajeel finally snapped back to reality. Gajeel pushed away from Lily and muttered, "Bunny girl brought us there. Shit."

"It isn't bad Gajeel. She probably won't tell anyone, besides it was very kind of her to help us out. She was probably on a mission herself, she didn't have to pay for the room or help us as much as she did." Lily had responded while he transformed back to his little self. He then landed on Gajeel's shoulder.

"You know that Lucy wouldn't talk bad about anyone, it isn't in her character." He then patted his human companion's shoulder.

Gajeel calmed himself down and sighed, "I guess you're right, but still, how did she get us there in the first place?"

The exceed shrugged.

Gajeel sighed, "Doesn't matter anymore. Let's just get going."

XxxxX

"Did you deliver the fish?" Lucy asked while walking on a tree root.

"Yes Princess. I left just as the dragon slayer was awaking." Virgo responded. After she saw Lucy nod, she then muttered, "Punishment time?"

Lucy shook her head and then said, "Thank you Virgo, you can go now."

Virgo nodded, then disappeared. Lucy sighed to herself. It had already been a few days already and she grew bored, but how could you blame her? She was alone.

She stilled had a long walk ahead of her, a long walk. She would probably come across another bug creature or maybe something worse. She shook her head; she had to focus on what was happening and not what could happen.

Lucy stretched out her arms while she walked over a couple of small bushes. She then stumbled upon a camp. With tents and demons. Her eyes went wide, she slowly backed away only to hit her back against something hard.

She slowly turned around to come face to face with a tall, muscular man. He had dark green hair, silver eyes, and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He narrowed his eyes at her and muttered in a dark voice, "Who are you? And why are you here?"

Lucy silently praised herself for deciding to keep her brown leather bag out, she could pass off as a random girl who decided to read out in the forest, and she did have her manuscript in her bag so it would work, right?

She gulped. "I came out for a walk."

The man eyed her suspiciously, "Do you know where you are?"

She nodded slightly, "The forest. I was going towards the creek." She pointed in the direction of where the creek was. She knew the creek was there.

The man stilled eyed her, "Do you know who I am?"

She shook her head. She really didn't. He didn't seem all too familiar, but then again maybe she did know him. Not the first time she didn't know someone by their looks.

He smirked, "I am Ian Reed, one of the best wizards from the dark guild Poison Claws."

Lucy felt fear strike her, she had heard of this dark guild. It was very dangerous and took out anyone from any guild, even other dark guilds. She praised herself once again; she had decided to wear fingerless gloves today.

"Oh..." she mumbled quietly. She then looked down, this guy didn't know she was mage, again she praised herself. She put her keys, whip, and belt in her bag as well.

"Well, I shall be on my way." She then tried to walk by him, but he pulled her back by the shoulder.

"Why leave in such a rush? I thought you were going to the creek?" He smirked.

Lucy felt her heartbeat increase. She then mumbled, "Well I am, but I do not wish to bother you."

"It isn't a bother at all." He then wrapped his arm around her waist. "Now what is your name?"

"Ashley." She muttered quickly.

He then gripped her hand tightly and slipped her glove off. There her guild mark showed. "I knew you were a mage!" Before her eyes could grow wide, he threw her across the campsite.

She rolled in the dirt and grunted. Her eyes opened slowly to see his figure walking towards her. "I'm surprised you came alone, not even the dragon slayer could handle us."

Lucy gave a perplexed look; did he think she was sent to stop the guild? She slowly got up onto her knees only to receive a kick to her gut. She flew backwards onto the ground and stared blankly at the dark mage.

"I am actually glad the other guys left to find food. Now I get to destroy you all on my own." He snickered lightly before sending sound waves at her.

She covered her ears as an attempt to block of the ear piercing sound. He then screamed at her, her eardrums just about to burst. She quickly reached into her bag and opened the gate of Horologium.

She then looked at the dark mage, she glared at him. "'Now I'll show you want a mage from really guild is capable of!' She says." Horologium said.

The dark mage gave a puzzled look, before opening his mouth to create high frequency sounds. Although she heard nothing, she feared for Horologium. But she felt something tick inside him; she knew that he'd be fine now.

She then opened the gate of Taurus. He made a comment about her body before taking a deadly swing at the sound mage.

"A celestial mage?" Ian said with wide eyes. But before he could say something else, Taurus swung his axe at the mage.

Blood spilled from the side of his arm before he howled in pain. His cry started out normal but soon grew into higher frequencies as he continued. Taurus covered his ears while Horologium did the same. The mage continued to howl until he finally collapsed.

Lucy slowly stepped out of Horologium, she sent the clock back, but stayed close to Taurus. She eyed the sound mage as she approached him carefully. That's when she was hit from behind. She slammed forward into a tree.

She turned to see and girl with dark auburn eyes, and light purple hair. Rage filled her auburn eyes, that's when she let out a battle cry before shooting out a bright light. It hit Lucy once again, but this time in the stomach. Her eyes went wide, when she saw a demon charging at her.

She spun to the side, barely avoiding the vicious attack. She then yelled, "TAURUS TAKE CARE OF THE DEMON!" Taurus gave her a questioning look, but he nodded. He then muttered something about protecting her and her body.

She then faced the female mage. She stood up and gripped onto her whip tightly, then cracked it. The dark mage shot out another light, which Lucy dodged and then swung her whip. It hit her. Right on her face.

The girl growled lowly before shooting several more bright lights, each a different color. Lucy was barely able to avoid some of the hits; she was grazed by a few though. Both opponents were panting, beads of sweat dripping off their foreheads; it was either one's game.

Lucy then struck her with her whip, the girl flew back a great distance. Lucy then turned her attention to Taurus who was slightly struggling with the multiple demons. Lucy then held up a key, she called for Scorpio. She had the two combine their abilities in order to defeat the demons.

She smiled at her spirits when she was thrown back by a purple light. She rolled into the dirt and saw a very pissed off purple haired mage. She then glanced up to see her shoot lights at Scorpio and Taurus. "NO!" she had screamed in vain.

Both her spirits disappeared to the spirit world. Her eyes grew wide while anger bubbled inside. She stood up and cracked her whip. Right as the mage got ready to shoot another light; Lucy wrapped her whip around the mage's extended arm and pulled her towards her. Once the mage came flying her way, she gave the mage one of her famous 'Lucy kicks'.

The mage was sent flying and crashed into a tree. The tree snapped in two, the mage was now unconscious. Lucy panted while scanning the area, when a demon came crashing down on the ground beside her. She let out a yelp, when two mages with the same guild mark as the two mages she had just fought, came running out with worried looks.

The two noticed their other guild mates were unable to fight and worry spread across their faces. They then saw Lucy and pulled her towards them and hid behind her. She then heard a loud roar, at first she felt scared, but then realized she knew that roar.

The two male mages still cowered behind her and one mumbled, "He's back! And our demons are done! So are Ian and Kel!"

The other barked, "Shut it! He shouldn't hurt the girl, we can use her!"

Lucy then turned around and glared at the two. "What!? Oh no, you are not going to use me!" She then kicked both of the males and glared even more.

The two mages stood, each chuckled. The one with blue hair and yellow eyes muttered, "Listen girl, we are a part of Poison Claws."

The other who had greasy brown hair and blue eyes said, "Yea, so you shouldn't keep talking like that to use!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes then raised her hand to reveal her guild mark. She then muttered, "Who did you think defeated your friends?"

The two paled at the sight of the guild mark, and they gulped after hearing her words. The two glanced at each other and then one shot out paper. Lucy dodged it with ease, but was hit by other attack. This was a huge boulder that rammed right into her.

She grunted lowly and fell back. Her eyes snapped open to see more small shreds of paper fly at her. As it hit her, she gained several cuts. It stung, but she bit down on her tongue. She would not scream.

Lucy slowly stood as the earth started to shake a little. She slowly lost her balance, tiny pebbles started hitting her. Then another roar was heard. Lucy looked up to see Gajeel and Pantherlily. A small smile curved onto her lips. She then gripped her whip tightly before swinging it and having it wrap around the one with greasy brown hair.

Then she pulled it towards her and delivered a punch to his face. That sent him flying onto the ground.

XxxxX

Gajeel had been tracking the scent of those bastards for a while now; he could barley trace their scent, but luck was not with him. Then he heard something snap. He turned his head in the direction of the sound. A smirk fell upon his face. He glanced over at Lily who had an all-knowing smirk as well.

There they saw two of the bastards who attacked him in his sleep. They must have known he was hunting them, or were just that big of idiots to attack him. He clenched his fists tightly before signaling for Lily to make the first move.

Of course the two idiots had tried and failed while attacking Lily, they then sent out the demon they had brought along. Gajeel had jumped onto the demon in a carefree manner. A glint of enjoyment flashed in his eyes just as he sliced a cut into the demon itself.

The two dark mages shook with fear. They stared in bewilderment as Gajeel and the exceed took care of the demon with ease. The two started to bolt off deeper into the woods.

Gajeel smirked in satisfaction. Once he had slain the demon, he lifted the beast and threw it far off in the direction of the two mages. He then smirked at Lily and wiped away some of the demon's blood from his forehead, "I just love it when they run."

Then the duo took off following the scent of the two so called dark mages. He sprinted throughout the woods avoiding every root, rock, and river in his way. He was taking these mages down for sure and nothing would stop him.

As he grew closer to where their scent became clearer, another scent filled his nostrils as well. Her scent. He unconsciously slowed his pace down as he approached the campsite.

He was angered when he saw the sound mage out cold, and when he saw the light mage sprawled out near a broken tree. That's when he felt the earth shake a bit, he turned his attention towards the mages as they attacked bunny girl herself.

He let out a fierce roar, which gained the attention of the two mages. Fear flooded their faces as each one gulped, but before he could even attack the two, bunny girl had used her whip and landed a punch on one of the idiots.

He was the earth mage. Gajeel then charged the paper mage, who weakly used a simple tornado of paper. He landed a solid punch on the mage after turn his fist into iron first.

He then turned to attack the other mage, but he seemed to be out due to bunny girl's punch. He then turned to her; she was getting up and adjusting her belt on her waist while keeping her bag on her shoulder. He then looked back at the other two mages who must have been taken care of by her already.

He was slightly impressed. But she had done his job. That wouldn't fly by him easily.

He then glared at her and barked, "What the hell do you think you're doing Bunny girl?!"

Her head quickly snapped at the iron dragon slayer, her eyes narrowed, "I was fighting some mages who were attacking me."

"Why did you take out my target!?" He bellowed while walking towards the blonde.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" She snapped while inching closer towards him as well.

He held his glare and then growled, "You took my job. I was supposed to hunt and capture this dark mages!" He pointed at the mages, his temper was flaring.

"Well I'm sorry, but one of them attacked me first! I was just defending myself! So don't talk to me like I just took this job request as well! I have a job of my own you know!" She poked at his chest. And to his surprise, it actually hurt a little.

He only growled at her. His eyes narrowed even more, hers did as well. Lily, who watched the two intently, noticed their behavior. He noticed how Lucy did not fear Gajeel, despite their rocky past; she actually challenged the dragon slayer. And Gajeel did not back down to her as well, unlike when he was with Levy, with whom he would have to tone down and pull back. But with Lucy, he had no fear that she would cry or even get sensitive.

If Lily didn't know better, he wouldn't just say the two complemented each other, but also in a sense completed each other. When he analyzed them more now, he saw that they covered each other's faults, and would cover the other's weaknesses. But of course he knew better.

The two continued to bicker and shout at each other. Both completely oblivious to their surroundings. And that's when a loud, high frequency scream was heard. The three covered their ears.

Lucy looked to see the sound mage was now on his feet and giving them an extra high scream. She then looked over at Gajeel who looked as though he were in too much pain. Her eyes widened in realization.

His hearing...

One second Gajeel felt as though his head would split open and his ears would bleed. The next second all the pain disappeared, the loud ear piercing scream was now gone. He opened his eyes to see the mage's mouth still open and knew that he was still screaming because both Lucy and Lily pressed their hands to their ears.

He looked around the small space he was in and tried to figure out where he was. Then he heard Lucy say, "Are you ok?"

"'Of course I am bunny girl! Why wouldn't I be?!' He says." Horologium muttered.

Lucy then pointed at her ears. She then said, "I had Horologium put you inside him that way the sound won't affect you."

Gajeel realized that she had helped him yet again. She had one of her spirits protect his hearing. So she wasn't an idiot like the rest of her teammates, that was good for him at least.

She then said, "I've learned something new enchantment that way you can fight while inside Horologium, I already cast it. So you can take him down." She let out a smile and held her thumbs up.

He grinned and then turned his attention towards the sound mage. "'So you aren't as big of an idiot as I thought you were.' He says." Horologium said while glancing at Lucy.

She only smiled.

Then another scream rang out. Lily and Lucy covered their ears. Then a sound wave sent the two backwards. Gajeel charged at the guy through Horologium and then snarled out, "Tetsuryū no Hōkō!" (Iron Dragon's Roar).

It landed straight at the sound mage; he flew back and slammed into and through several trees. Gajeel let out his famous "Gihi," laugh before he felt himself getting kicked out of where he was. He then glared at the clock before realizing what the clock spirit was doing.

The clock was picking up and setting unconscious Lucy inside. The girl had bruises developing on her forehead and there were small, tiny cuts on her arms from the paper that was shot at her. The clock spirit started to walk off, when Gajeel called out, "Oi! Where are you going?"

The clock turned around, "To take her to where she needs to go. She still has her job to complete. I know that is what she would want."

"Wait, that wasn't a lie?" Gajeel raised his studded brow.

"Of course not, she had just stumbled upon this campsite when that sound mage attacked her, and then that light mage and the other two mages. Be glad Virgo hasn't caught wind of you talking ill about Miss Lucy, she would punish you a great deal, or if Loke were to as well." Horologium said while staring at the iron dragon slayer.

"Miss Lucy also did tend to your wounds and your exceed's wounds herself. And right after she battled a monster bug, she had taking quite a beating from that as well. She had taken you two to the town and paid for the inn, she even left food for you two, she made sure it was delivered in the morning that way it was fresh and wasn't spoiled." Horologium had continued. He then sighed.

"Miss Lucy was quite concerned about the two of you, she was afraid that whatever had done that to you two was still out and about. Please do not speak ill of my Miss, she is kind enough to have stopped her job to help yours. She had even called upon me to help you with your hearing problem." Horologium then turned.

"I should take my leave now. I must get far before night falls, Miss Lucy wishes to finish her mission within a week's time. I fear that it her wish will not be met, especially due to this detour." Horologium started to walk off into the woods, but then stopped. "And my Miss is not weak; her power is supplying me now as we speak. Her power has grown stronger dragon slayer, do not underestimate my Miss."

He then disappeared into the woods. This left both Lily and Gajeel shocked.

OoooO

Please review and tell me what ya think. :)

Also, I am planning on having Virgo call Lucy Hime. (It still means Princess.)


	5. Chapter 5: The Necklace

Chapter 5: The Necklace

Thank you guys for the support and I am really glad you all are enjoying the story. Fair warning, this chappie will be mostly focussed on our favorite Celestial Mage, not so much on our Iron Dragon Slayer. Please do forgive me for that.

I would like to say that I am really happy that a lot of you like the story and make comments. It really motivates me, you have no clue how happy I get when I see a new review! And I am still not sure whether or not I should have smut involved in this story or not. So if you would like to tell me whether or not you would like some or not, I might lean more towards what you would prefer.

Anyways my dearies, I hope you like this chappie, and I'm sorry for any mistakes at all.

OoooO

Two days. It was two past the time limit she aimed for. Two freaking days! Lucy massaged her temples before glancing back at the bandits that attacked her for the necklace.

They were pretty stupid bandits actually, none of them were even mages. And they were pretty bad at hand to hand combat. So it was no trouble for her at all. Besides the burn that was still healing on her back.

That light mage hit her badly when she shot at her back. That was the worse of the damage she suffered that day. Sure the bruises and cuts stung and hurt, and she was very sore when she awoke the next day, but that burn was the worst of all her injuries.

She remembered when she woke up that morning. She had tried to get up only to be pushed down by both Loke and Virgo. Virgo had informed her of how bad her injuries were, she told her that for the next few days she should take it easy and rest. Of course she was stubborn and refused to take a break. The result of that was Loke carrying his Princess on his back. Which he did not mind one bit.

At first she was against it, but she soon realized that he would not let her go. So over sometime, she learned to like it. And quiet frankly, she enjoyed the company.

She would play with Loke's hair and joke with him. She liked being around him, but then again, she probably would have been fine with anyone. She had fallen asleep on him a few times, she would wake up flustered and flushed. She would apologize while Loke would laugh and reassure her that it was fine.

When she was finally able to stand and walk on her own again, Loke had offered to stay with her, but she had claimed that she would be fine. She instantly regretted her choice right after he disappeared. Loneliness crawled back into her heart and made it's keep there.

And now she stood before simple (idiotic) bandits whom she had taken out with ease. Even with her healing burn. She dusted herself off briefly before continuing her journey to Hargeon. She only had a few more miles left and night was rolling in quickly.

Hargeon was where she had met Natsu and Happy. It was how she joined Fairy Tail. Despite how the fire mage had hurt her a great deal, she was grateful that he brought her to Fairy Tail, if it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't have made it this far in her life.

She sighed. She didn't understand exactly why bandits were so keen on getting the necklace. She had been warned about people wanting the necklace, but it made no sense to her as to why they wanted it.

She pondered a moment to remember what the woman who had posted the job had told her.

XxxxX

_"The necklace has been my family for years now. Almost a hundred years now." The elder woman had muttered before sipping on her tea. "I wish to send it to my granddaughter, that is why I posted such a job for a mage."_

_Lucy set her teacup down. "I hope you don't find this rude or anything, but why exactly do you want a mage to deliver the necklace for you?"_

_The elder woman smiled kindly, "Well I fear other families whom my family has not been on such great terms with shall hire bandits to take the necklace from any normal delivery man."_

_Lucy raised her eyebrow, "Why would they do such a thing?"_

_"The necklace's main jewel is a rare gem that has only been discovered three times before. It is a blue emerald." The woman set her teacup down and then continued, "I know that one of the families had tried to take the necklace before, but it was unsuccessful."_

_The elder woman then glanced up at Lucy, "I shall give you half the pay now, my granddaughter shall give you the other half once you have given her the necklace." The woman then handed Lucy a pouch. "Please heed my warning young wizard. I requested this for your guild because I've seen what you are capable of, I am sure you will succeed." She then gave a bright smile._

_Lucy smiled back, "I will not fail you."_

XxxxX

Lucy sighed, "Now that I think about it, I pretty sure I've read about a blue emerald before." She thought about it for a long moment before shrugging.

She finally stopped, her feet ached, her arms tired, and no need to mention how her back felt. She called upon Virgo.

"Punishment time?" The blue eyed spirit whom wore a maid's outfit asked upon appearing.

"No, I just would like you to set up camp please." Lucy asked weakly.

Virgo nodded and hastily started to build a fire pit. "I'm sorry for relying on you this much after I got this burn." Lucy muttered feeling guilt swell up inside.

Her spirit then said, "I am here to serve you Hime. It does not bother me, as long as I am helping you, I am fine. We all care about you Hime." Virgo then looked at her, her features were softened and her eyes were kind. It was different for the spirit, mostly because Virgo gave a blank stare unless she was angry.

Lucy smiled warmly, "Thank you Virgo." She then slowly sat and carefully leaned against a tree as Virgo continued to set up camp. She watched as her spirit was now putting the tent up.

Lucy slowly and carefully curled herself up into a ball. She rested the side of her head on her knees while she hugged her legs closer into her body. No matter how hard she tried, many things reminded her of Natsu. Finally one day she completely gave in and whenever something reminded her of Natsu, she would add that to the list of what she had loved about him.

She closed her eyes. So far she loved his smile, his childish manner, his warm, his hugs, his laugh, his eyes, his voice, his face, his strength, and finally his determination. She then listed what she missed about him. Her results were his kisses, his hugs, his snuggles, his stupid jokes, his kind words he gave her, his surprise visits, and lastly when he said, "I love you."

She took in a deep breath and forced her tears back down. She felt her throat start to burn, she then held herself tighter.

She even made list of what Lisanna had that she didn't. Lisanna had strength, smarts, a beautiful face, great control over her magic, pretty eyes, a cute laugh, a warming smile, humor, and Natsu.

Lucy bit down on her lower lip while her nails dug into her skin. Emotional pain washed over her, it was like a huge wave of emotion just hit her and rammed her into sharp, jagged rocks. Every part of her mind betrayed her, all she thought about now was Natsu. No matter how hard she tried, her mind always found a way to go back to the pink haired dragon slayer.

Tears brimmed up in the corners of her eyes, her head filled of him and only him. Her mind spinning wild with all her memories.

"Hime?" Virgo called.

Lucy snapped her head quickly while wiping away the liquid from her eyes. "Yes Virgo?" She mumbled while staring at her spirit.

"Would you like me to make some food for you?" The spirit then glanced over at the celestial mage.

Lucy nodded with a forced smile, "Thank you Virgo."

Her spirit then nodded, "No problem Hime." Her spirit then started a fire and a chef hat appeared on her head.

Lucy giggled lightly, before staring up at the tree. She closed her eyes. Why did he constantly haunt her mind? Why did the torture only continue? Why couldn't he just disappear and never return?

But she knew it wasn't that simple.

If it were, she would be at the guild now. She would be laughing with Mira, Cana, and Levy. She would be listening to Erza and answering her questions about the latest fashion update. She would be joking with Gray while convincing Juvia she was not her Love-Rival. She would be shopping with Wendy and Carla.

She would not be running away from her problems.

She would not be here doing this mission.

She would not be...

Lucy felt the urge to cry once again. Luckily Virgo had told her that dinner was ready. Lucy had slowly made her way and took the bowl that Virgo held out for her. She thanked Virgo, then Virgo took her leave.

She slowly ate the soup in utter silence. Not even her mind ran wild. She simply ate in peace. Once she was finished, she set her bowl down and got up to take the pot. But was stopped by a hand.

She looked to see Loke. "Let your prince handle that." He then picked her up bridal style, then proceed into the tent.

A red tint dusted itself onto her face. "What are you doing?"

Loke then set her down gently on the sleeping bag that lied inside the tent. He then ruffled her golden locks, "My princess needs her rest." He then traced a finger down the side of her face, which caused her to turn several shades of red. "Now sleep, I shall take care of the cleaning. You had a rough day already."

He slowly walked out, he left Lucy alone. She was in shock. Finally she screamed, "PERVERT!"

She heard him chuckle. She then stuck her tongue out even though he couldn't see her. She changed into a silky night gown and proceeded to snake herself into the sleeping bag.

Her eyelids grew heavy, but before she finally drifted into a deep sleep, she let out a sad whimper. "Natsu."

XxxxX

The sun shined brightly and managed to peak through the crack of the tent. It found a way to her face and it attacked her. Her eyes slowly opened a crack before she threw a pillow outside the tent. "Ah! Stupid sun!"

She shifted her body; slowly she sat up and stretched. A yawn escaped her lips; she rubbed her eyes, and then crawled out of her tent. She looked around, a small pain stabbed at her. She grunted lowly before retreating back to her tent.

She changed.

Once out she called upon Virgo and continued her usual routine. Eat while Virgo packs up, stretch again, and then continue the job.

Upon making her way to a clearing that gave her a full view of the port city, she smiled to herself. She finally made it. She cheerfully walked into the city with great haste. She then scanned the address that her employer had supplied to her.

She searched her area for the street name that lied on the address, but upon noticing it was not there, she walked around town. She finally found the damn street, now she had to find the actual house of whom she was to give the necklace to.

Her eyes examined each and every house carefully, but she was stopped by a forceful grip upon her wrists. She looked up to see a man who was almost as big has Elfman. His hands squeezed down on her wrists tightly while a dark grin fell over his face.

"So girly," his voice as slimy as his look, "Mind handing that necklace over?"

Lucy gulped before muttering, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play me for an idiot, I know you got it. Now hand it over or else." He practically spat on her.

Lucy looked away in sheer disgust, "I haven't the foggiest clue of what you are talking about."

The man narrowed his beady grey eyes. "I know you are the mage that has been carrying the necklace, now hand the damn thing over. Or I will use force." His grey eyes flared with anger, his grip then tightened on her wrists.

Lucy winced in pain. Her eyes shut tightly, "I will not give it away to the likes of you!" She then swung her foot to his side and delivered her famous, 'Lucy Kick'.

Not even seeing the result of her kick, she made a run for it. She ran as fast as her legs could go, she made a sharp turn into a small alleyway. She glanced back to see if that man had followed, but to her luck, he was nowhere to be found.

She relaxed a little and controlled her breathing. She looked back towards where the opening in the alley. It was quiet.

Then something snaked around her leg. She glanced down to see a ribbon wrap around her leg? Then before she knew it, she was dragged out of the alley by the ribbon.

She tried to grab onto something, but it was no use. She was now in front of the man and a younger looking girl who smiled evily at her. Lucy gulped as she looked at both ot them.

The girl then giggled, "Give us the necklace now." Her eyes held a malicious look, along with a hint of amusement. She leaned in closer towards Lucy and then whispered darkly, "Or else you will die."

Lucy backed away and stared in horror as the girl giggled sweetly as though she was with her crush. The man the gave a dark chuckle before lifting the celestial mage up by her hair. Lucy let out a small yelp of pain, she winced while struggling to pry off his grip. The young girl continued to giggle and twirl her straight, dark pink hair. Her hazelnut brown eyes showed utter enjoyment at the celestial mage's pain.

She smiled brightly and then tied her hair up in a high pony with a gold ribbon that matched the one that wrapped around the waist of her dress. Short bangs remained on her forehead, then she smirked at Lucy once again, "Now will you give us the necklace?"

Lucy glared at the girl, she cringed her nose up and then muttered lowly, "Never."

The young girl narrowed her hazelnut brown eyes and she spat at Lucy in disgust. She then glanced over at her red haired campanion, she smiled at him. "Ryo, may you please help persuade her?"

The man grinned and then swung Lucy by her hair. Lucy bit her lip to contain her scream, she flew back into a wall and let out a gasp. The burn on her back stung like a thousand bees. She shut her eyes tightly and forced herself to stand no matter how much agony it caused her.

She was a Fairy Tail wizard.

She was Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail.

She would not fail this job.

Her eyes snapped open as the her two opponents were laughing at her pain. She then reached for a key, but her hand was smacked by a red ribbon. She glanced up to see the girl glaring, the red ribbon returning to her.

Lucy wasn't sure what to do now. Then the male spewed out lava from his hand, if she hadn't spun to the side when she did, her arm would have burned. Her eyes widened as she avoided another shot of lava, she then dodged a black ribbon.

The girl growled lowly before swinging a blue ribbon at Lucy and screamed, "I command thee to shed tears of sorrow! Feel sadness!"

The ribbon had hit Lucy in the gut, it made her step backwards. Lucy looked up and glared at the ribbon mage. The girl gawked in shock. She was confused, why hadn't the blonde girl been affected?

Her eyes widened in realization, the blonde must have already felt the emotions and must still feel that way. Lucy then took the opportunity to grip a key and open Scorpio's gate.

Scorpio delivered an attack on the pink haired mage, which threw her backwards onto the ground. The girl then mumbled lowly, "A celestial mage?"

"ZIBA!" The lava mage cried out while rushing to the young girl.

Lucy took another opportunity and ran with Scorpio not far behind. She looked over her shoulder to see if they would follow. Relief washed over her, but she still ran as fast as she could.

"Ziba, are you ok?" Ryo asked while helping the ribbon mage up. He then looked up to see the blonde celestial mage running away. He was about to run when a red ribbon stopped him.

He looked down at Ziba. "What!? She's getting away!"

Ziba looked up at him and nodded, "I know." She then sighed, "Let's go Ryo."

Ryo felt anger rush through him. He stepped in front of Ziba and growled, "Why are we going!? We need the necklace!"

Ziba nodded, "Yes I know, but now is not the time. We cannot risk it."

Ryo gave a confused look before it clicked. "But I highly doubt that it was-"

"It is." Ziba cut him off. She then walked past him. "Let's go, we must tell employers about the necklace."

Ryo followed with a short nod. Both walked in shame and in complete silence.

XxxxX

Lucy was panting now, she looked up at Scorpio and grinned. "Thanks Scorpio. You can go now." Once Scorpio left, Lucy scanned the area for the two mages. She let out a sigh of relief.

She then pulled the piece of paper out with the address. She looked around and then turned around. There was the house! A smile spread onto her flushed face.

Lucy quickly walked to the door and proceeded to knock upon it. She waited until a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties answered. "Yes?"

"Are you Anna Kendrick?" Lucy asked quickly. She then took a deep breath.

The woman nodded, "Yes I am, why?"

Lucy smiled and quickly called upon Virgo. Virgo appeared with the necklace already in hand. Lucy gently took the necklace and carefully handed it to Anna. "Here I believe this belongs to you."

The woman burst into tears and hugged the blonde mage. "Thank you! Thank you!" She sobbed into Lucy's neck. "I thought it would never come!"

She then pulled away from Lucy and turned, "Daniel! Come and look! The necklace is here!" She rushed into the house and then called out, "Mage please come in! Make yourself at home!"

Lucy smiled as she walked in.

XxxxX

"So she went on another solo mission?" Gray mumbled lowly while making ice cubes in his glass of water.

Mira nodded as she wiped a mug, "She really wanted to go. She still wanted to get away from," Mira paused to glance at her younger sister and her now boyfriend. "Them."

Gray turned his head slightly, "I figured. I wish she would have asked someone to tag along though." He sighed sadly before looking thoughtfully at his glass.

Mira smiled warmly, "She really wanted to go on a week long mission, but it has already been four days past. I hope she is ok." Mira grew worried, but shook it all away.

"I'm sure she's fine. Lucy is a fighter," Gray mumbled with a small smile and looked up at Mira. He sensed her worry, he knew his words would put her at ease, but he still had an uneasy feeling about it all.

Mira nodded.

"Hey Mira! Another barrel of beer!" Cana had called while raising her empty barrel up.

Mira nodded, "Be right there Cana!" She then glanced at Gray and sighed, "Excuse me for a moment."

Gray gave a small nod. He continued to make ice cubes before turning around to look at the guild. He glared at the flame brain, he was a fucking idiot. He gave Lucy up, it made Gray beyond upset. He was so pissed when Lucy had asked him about his cheating. He was happy that he was the first one to knock the living daylights out of the jackass.

He sighed. Lucy must have been so alone for those three days she locked herself away. He didn't know until after he came back earlier that day that she was not at the guild for three days straight.

He wished that he was not on his mission, he wished he could have been there for her. He sighed again. He slowly stood up, his eyes cast down in slight shame, he failed Lucy. Slowly he made his way to the guild entrance, he wasn't up for staying too much longer. Once he reached the entrance, the doors swung open and knocked him down onto his butt.

"Ow..." he mumbled bitterly.

"Gray! Ummm shirt!" A familiar voice called.

He glanced up to see the blonde beauty herself. A smile curved up and onto his lips, "Luce!" He practically tackled the blonde girl in a hug. "How was the job?"

Lucy returned the sweet embrace with a small smile, "It was fine. Just a few scratches here and there, nothing to big."

Gray pulled away to examine her; he quickly lifted her hands and glanced at her wrists. "What happened?" Worry filled his dark blue orbs.

Lucy sighed, "There was a couple mages I ran into who was trying to take away the thing I was delivering, but this isn't as bad as the burn on mu back." She then gave a nervous laugh while looking away from Gray.

Gray raised a eyebrow, "Another mage?"

"Yea, a light mage hit me in back, it was sunlight so it was going to burn no matter what." Lucy muttered. She then shrugged, "Man I'm so tired, mind having a drink with me and then join me for a walk?" She gave him a warm smile.

Gray nodded and then placed his arm around her shoulders, "Yea sure, I got nothing better to do." As the two walked back towards the bar, he played with her hair. "So, how many bandits did Lucy beat up?" A smirk ran across his face.

A small blushed fell up her face, "A few actually..."

Gray smirked again, "That's my Lucy."

Lucy let out a laugh before playfully pushing the ice mage.

Of course she didn't notice the pair of red eyes watching her. Along with the small grin that followed, "Nice to know you're safe."

"Did you say something Gajeel?" Lily mumbled while glancing up at the dragon slayer.

Gajeel looked down while biting into a metal chip, "No, why ya asking?" He waited until Lily continued his chat with Carla before turning back to the blonde girl who was joking with the stripper.

OoooO

Sorry again for any mistakes. I really feel as though this wasn't as great as it could have been. Anyways, Ryo and Ziba will be back, they will play a part in this story.

I added a little Lolu and some Gralu for the heck of it. And yes, Gajeel has gained a little soft spot for Lucy, which will be seen in later chappies. Till next time my dears, please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Simple

Chapter 6: Simple

I have decided that there shall be some teasing between Gajeel and Lucy. Of course the two will constantly pick on each other and such, but probably no lemons. Sorry, but there will be suggestions. And I agree with some of you, there should be more Galu stories. It is sad that there is not that many...

Now let us proceed with the story, hmmm?

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

OoooO

It had been a week since Lucy had returned and during that week she had not seen nor heard from Natsu or Lisanna. Not that it really mattered to her, but Natsu constantly entered her mind and haunted her very existence. It was driving her up the wall.

Lucy sat on her normal stool trying to rewrite her whole story. She had got the heroine of the story already figured out, the male lead was a different story.

She had first based the male lead on Natsu, but now she had to redo everything. From his appearence to his personality. It was really making her work hard to redo him. She had no muse, no one to base off and no matter how hard she tried, she could not make up a character good enough for the story itself.

It was really nerve racking. She put her quill down and placed the side of her head upon her sheet of paper. She let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong Lucy?" A white haired barmaid questioned with a worried look.

Lucy lift her head briefly to respond. "I'm having writer's block." Then she placed her head back down.

Mira smiled kindly at the girl, "I'm sure you'll be able to get past the writer's block."

Lucy turned her head and lifted it a bit, "I hope so...I just can't make a good enough male lead. He is the hardest character for some reason."

Mira gave a knowing smirk, "Oh I see." She looked at the young blonde mage before turning around to get a mug. "I know exactly how to help that kind of writer's block."

Lucy lifted her head a bit, "Really?" She cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

Mira's head bobbed up and down in response. She turned back around with a mug full of beer, she smiled warmly at the celestial mage. "Of course! The answer is quite simple actually."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and leaned closer towards the takeover mage. "It is?"

Mira giggled on how clueless the celestial mage was. She held her finger up as a signal for one minute and then took the mug of beer to Macao. The takeover mage returned to the very curious blonde mage before her.

Mira leaned over towards Lucy, "It truly is. You just need a male lead, a hero for the story, right?"

Lucy nodded, "Ummm yea..."

Mira smirked once again. "Then just get a boyfriend!" She clapped her hands together while giving a bright and wide smile.

Lucy was dumbfounded. Her mouth hung open as she tried to collect herself. She stared in disbelief at Mira. She had to be joking. Lucy was not going to get a boyfriend.

Lucy shook her head and muttered, "Nice one Mira, but that ship has sailed. I got off the horse about a week ago." Lucy looked away as she rested her head on her hand.

Mira gently shoved Lucy, "Oh come on now, don't be like that. You should get back on the horse, you are still young and it is best to get in a relationship now before all the good guys are gone." Mira winked after saying that.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Alright Ms. Matchmaker, whom do you suggest that I get together with?"

Mira glanced around the guild, "Hmmmm..." She then snapped her fingers and then gave devilish smile. "I know the perfect guy for you!"

Lucy gave her a look and then rolled her eyes. Mira leaned in and whispered, "Gray is perfect for you! Don't you think so?"

Lucy backed away from the giddy takeover mage. She pushed herself away from her seat only to fall backwards. A small yelp escaped her mouth, but then another left her lips once a pair of arms wrapped around her.

She glanced up to meet dark blue eyes, she gulped and mumbled, "Thanks Gray."

The ice mage gently set Lucy back in her seat. "Wow Luce, can't stay in your seat?" His voice lingering a teasing hint.

Lucy stuck her tongue out and muttered, "Oh shut it."

Gray ruffled her hair and then said, "You know you love to hear me talk."

Lucy was about to say something when she pointed at his chest, "Gray, clothes."

"What? When did this happen?!"

Gray glanced down at himself, then spun around searching for the articles of clothing. He walked off to find his shirt and pants.

Lucy turned back to face the counter only to see a grinning MiraJane. "No Mira, no."

"Oh but Lucy! You two would be perfect." Mira smiled blissfully before thinking about Lucy and Gray together. "Ah your kids would have dark blue eyes and blonde hair, or brown eyes with black hair, or maybe have your looks but has his hair and eyes, or have his looks but have your eyes and hair."

As Mira continued to talk about perfect baby names, Lucy slowly and quietly got up. She then ran out as quietly as she could. Once she was out the guild doors, she looked behind her. No Mira. She sighed in relief and let out a smile.

"I think I'll go on a mission tomorrow." She said out loud to no one.

She nodded to herself, she would go on a mission, but not alone. Maybe she'd go with Gray, or Erza. Nodding to herself once again, she started to walk home.

XxxxX

Lucy opened her door only to be tackled into a hug. "LUSHY!"

Lucy stared down to see Happy burying his face into her chest. He looked up with teary eyes as mucus spilled from his nose. "I've-I've missed you!" He wailed and then cried into her chest.

Lucy gently hugged the blue exceed and mumbled, "I've missed you too." She did not hold anything against the exceed, she knew he had nothing to do with Natsu's cheating. She let the exceed down on her kitchen counter and opened the fridge to grab a fish for Happy.

"So what's up Happy?" She turn to hand the fish to the exceed.

He took it with a smile and munched on it. He then looked at Lucy and swallowed the fish. "Well Lisanna and Natsu are together now, they go on lots of missions together. We just got back from one, so I decided to see you!"

Lucy gently petted the blue exceed. "Well that's good for them." Her voice hinted some sadness, but she covered it up with a smile.

Happy smiled at her and continued to munch on his fish. Lucy gently scratched him behind his ears with a small smile. She then walked to her desk where she placed her story. She sighed as the thoughts of the unnamed hero kept tossing in her mind.

She tapped one of her pens upon her desk. Why was it so hard for her to make up some hero for her heroine? She hit her forehead against her desk, she let out a low growl after resting her head on the desk.

"Something wrong Lucy?" She heard Happy ask.

She spun around in her seat and shook her head. "Nothing...I'm just suffering from writer's block."

The exceed only tilted his head and gave a perplexed look. Lucy gave a light giggle before saying, "I'm fine, it's nothing."

The exceed nodded, then spread out it's wings. "I should go to the guild now, Natsu is probably there." Lucy nodded and gave the exceed a hug before he left.

Lucy stared at the blank page for a long moment, she finally gave up.

Once she had taken a nice, long bath, Lucy curled up in her bed in warm pajamas and took out a book to read. It was a book that she was borrowing from Levy. It was about uncommon magic.

Lucy finally found her sought out page. "Ribbon magic." She read out loud. "Ribbon magic is an uncommon magic that is rarely used. Most ribbon mages will use multiple ribbons, each color symbolizes a certain element. For example, a red ribbon could be set ablaze as fire if the mages uses it as so."

Lucy glanced up with her eyes wide, "But she tried to make me feel sadness..." She continued to glance down at the book, then read out loud again. "Or a blue could turn and be used as water. There is also a chance that different colors could be used as other elements as well. Such as red could also be used as roses, blue could be also used as blue flames, green could be used as both plants and earth."

Lucy nodded as she read to herself. "There are also chances of using ribbons to create emotions. These mages could cause another person to feel anger or rage by using the ribbon to cause that. Of course the ribbon must hit the target. These mages can also direct the anger or whatever emotion towards another opponent or person. For example, if a mage were to hit you with a ribbon to cause the feeling of love, they can cause you to fall in love with them if the choose to. Or make you fall for the first thing in sight."

"Ah, so that explains it now..." Lucy yelled out in excitement. She smiled to herself as she looked back down to read the book. "Ribbon mages are either or, not many ribbon mages are able to use their ribbons as emotions and elements. It is very rare. 1 out of 50 would be able to do such a thing."

Lucy closed the book and submerged herself into deep thought. She recalled the ribbon mage and how shocked she was when Lucy did not react to the ribbon. Lucy let out a small laugh before turning to her side and curling herself into a ball. She felt wetness travel down her cheeks.

Quickly, she wiped away the stray tears, but it was no use. It did not stop the waterfalls from falling. Choking back as much tears as she could, she muffled her sobs.

Like every night since the breakup, Natsu flooded her thoughts before she drifted into a deep sleep.

XxxxX

Lucy had woken up early today for one reason. Make it to the guild, pick out a good mission, then get either Gray or Erza to tag along. She packed a small blue shoulder bag and then headed over to the guild.

Lucy started to stretch as she walked on the edge near the river. A couple of the men on the boat called out to her and told her to be careful. Lucy only smiled and continued her way to the guild.

Lucy had made it to the guild with a bright smile and fully awake. She peered into the guild to see a very sleepy looking Mira along with an asleep Elfman. She giggled quietly while closing the door slowly.

She slowly made her way to the job request board to take a peak at the job offers. She examined them carefully while tugging on her bag. She still stared at a few of them and thought of which ones would work for either Erza or Gray.

Her eyes lit up once she found one that seemed perfect. Her hand was about to grasp it when she was lifted by the back of her shirt collar. She let out a squeal while trying to place her feet back on the ground. Then in a swift move she was turned around; her eyes met blood red ones.

She gulped knowing who's eyes they were. She had a feeling that he would confront her eventually, but she had a slight sliver of hope that maybe she was scott free. Yet here she was facing his piercing eyes and his unhappy look. (Not that he ever did look happy)

She wasn't sure how to face him, she did not mean to stumble upon his mission, nor did she try to take out his target on purpose. She opened her mouth to speak, but he threw her over his shoulder and proceeded to walk out of the guild. Shock fell upon her face, her body stiff in slight fear.

Once they were outside the guild, her voice had returned to her. "Gajeel, listen. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mess up your job or interfere. I just ran into the campsite, I swear." Her words flew out without thought.

"I know." He responded gruffly. He adjusted her on his shoulder causing her to yelp.

"But-but aren't you mad?" Lucy asked in wonder. She peered over her bent body to try and get a glance of him. No help at all. She just saw his hair and hand that rested dangerously low near her ass.

"At first, yea." He replied without much emotion.

Lucy glared at the dragon's head and growled lowly, "Then will you mind telling me why you are carrying me around like this?" He only bumped his shoulder up causing her to almost fall. She growled again, "I thought you were gonna make me suffer for jacking your job up, but now that I know that isn't the case, I want you to tell me what you are doing!"

He chuckled. "You are a handful, ya know that Bunny girl?"

Lucy did not take kindly to his nickname and at the moment it only caused more anger to flare up inside her. She swung her leg at him without much thought. It hit him hard causing him to gasp slightly, she then pounded on his back while muttering things like, "Let me go!" or "Put me down!" or "Are you listening to me?!"

He only continued to walk with the ballistic blonde pounding away at his back and kicking her feet against his lower torso/upper stomach. A small smirk formed on his lips as they approached their destination.

To other people passing by the two it probably looked like some strange kidnapping. But no one even tried to object to the two. Even when a man would try, he only received a menacing glare from the iron dragon slayer himself.

Lucy had not even paid any attention to where they were going, she just kept hitting him in hopes that he would let her go. But then a whistle brought her back to reality. She glanced around, why we they at the train station?

She then was set down by a bench. Her eyes looked up to see Gajeel looking at her with a stern look, he then said sharply, "Don't move."

She found herself complying with his request and sat down on the bench. She bit her bottom lip as her nerves shook once again. All the adrenaline that had rushed into her body while she hit Gajeel had disappeared and was now causing her to fight off the trembling she wished to do.

She looked around the station trying to figure out why they were there. It made no sense to her. Then a huge hand had landed on her shoulder causing her to jump. She whipped her head around to see Gajeel with an amused look. She glared at the dragon slayer, "Why are we here?"

Gajeel held out a ticket to her and then gripped her arm. "Come on," he had muttered lowly as they entered a train. He then handed her a job request. "There is yer reason."

Lucy glanced at the job request. It called for two mages, the job was simple, take out a group of bandits in a forest. High pay and a free hotel room. Simple.

Lucy looked up at Gajeel as she took a seat across from him. "Wait, are you taking me on a mission with you?" Her eyes widened at the thought.

"Why else would ya be here?" He scoffed while looking away in slight annoyance.

Lucy looked a bit shocked. Why would he even take her out on a job? She didn't ask him, nor were they partners or anything of the sort. She was puzzled and confused. Her eyebrows scrunched up while her fingers landed on her chin. She was pondering to herself as to why Gajeel, Black Steel Gajeel, would take her, Lucy Heartfilia, on a job with him.

It made no sense.

It was so strange.

Awkward?

Weird?

"I know that ya helped me out when I was all jacked up." He said out of the blue.

Lucy looked up taken back. Her eyes widened a bit while she looked back down a bit flustered. "Well we-we are nakama. I mea-mean I cou-couldn't just lea-leave you like tha-that." She continued to stare at the ground avoiding the dragon slayer's narrowed eyes.

"Ya better not tell anyone bout me getting that jacked up." He said roughly. His eyes still narrowed, his arms crossed.

Lucy looked up at him and then let out a giggle. "Oi! Bunny girl, don't laugh!" He snapped defensively.

She continued to giggle. Finally she was able to suppress her giggles and mumbled in a cheerful tone, "Wasn't planning on it." She completely ignored his nickname for her and continued to giggle.

The dragon slayer looked out the window adjusting his crossed arms. Then he heard her speak again, "I was actually relieved to see you instead of some mutant bug thing." She laughed again.

"I heard you got pretty beat up because of a bug." He smirked as soon as the words left his mouth. He felt her piercing gaze on him. He could not help but chuckle.

She glared at him and muttered coldly, "It did beat me pretty badly, but I took care of it. It won't bother any other soul anytime soon."

Gajeel glanced over at her to see a menacing look in her eyes. The evil smirk that played on her lips confirmed his hypothesis. She had killed the creature.

"Never saw you as the killin' type." He muttered bluntly.

"The thing hurt one of my friends." She responded bitterly.

"You mean one of your spirits." He raised a brow while eyeing her.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and stood up with balled fists. "They are my friends, I do not just see them as spirits, got it?" Anger shook within her voice.

Gajeel nodded not wanting to make her blood boil anymore. He didn't want her to just leave, he did want to take her on this mission. It was his way of saying thanks for her help recently.

She sat herself down and took in a deep breath before mumbling a quick apology. "Why are you taking me on a job?" She looked up to meet his eyes.

Gajeel looked at her to speak but then the train started moving. His face went pale and his stomach no longer agreed with him. He fell to the side landing on the rest of his seat. He let out a groan and cursed himself for not asking Wendy for any spell or something to help his motion sickness.

He glanced over to see Lucy get up and walk towards him. She then lifted his head gently and then sat down on the seat, then placed his head on her lap.

"Oi! Bunny girl, what are you do-" he wasn't able to finish due to the sickness pounding onto his gut. He felt himself slipping into a weak spot.

"I'm only trying to help." She then proceeded to run her fingers through his onyx locks. She ran her fingers through his hair with one of her hands and massaged his scalp with her other hand.

She started to hum a song quietly while doing so, and surprisingly, Gajeel liked it. It was actually really soothing to him. He closed his eyes and let her continue to do what she was doing.

"I hope this is helping you out a bit, it usually soothes Nat-Natsu." She had struggled to say his name. Gajeel knew that.

So he only blew out some air and pressed the side of his head deeper into her lap. "It's helping," he gave a short, unemotional reply.

Lucy only nodded and proceeded to brush her fingers through his hair. She held back the tears that threatened to escape, she was not about to cry in front of Gajeel, not him of all people. She continued to hum quietly, shutting her eyes tightly to suppress her tears.

Even though Gajeel could smell the salty liquid in her eyes.

OoooO

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was short and simple. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
